


To Be Fooled Again

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Case Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also wtf is the fandom, and Ethan where your tag at???, im sorry, ive also been watching too many crime shows, mentions of abuse, this is what happens when im bored and watch crankgameplays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: Mark Fischbach has been in the BAU for a while now with his three other teammates. They're family, they're friends, they're partner in crime, except law enforcement. For the first time in a very long while, they get their first case worth a trophy if they ever crack it. Their unsub targets children in isolated areas, but recently their MO has changed drastically.If they can't find their unsub, their only option is to give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been watching too many Criminal Minds, I was trying to fit each character from CM to the Youtubers mentioned. Like Mark is kind of like Aaron Hotchner and Ethan is referenced to JJ in a way. Things like that.
> 
> But that's not too important to the story.
> 
> ALSO: Nothing is edited unless I see something out of place. Like how I might refer to Sean as Jack sometimes.

The case was tugging at the team’s patience and their practical tactical brilliance. They have gone two days without an ounce of sleep, nothing but cups of coffee, the bitter taste that resides in their mouthes over time reminds them of how little progress they’ve made, but it wasn’t their fault. They were just dealing with the smartest psychopath they’ve dealt with for the last few years. 

Mark Fischbach speed walked his way through the bureau with heavy bags under his eyes and a stone stare. He was the unit chief of the team and was more often than not, under a lot of stress. He carries a tray of coffee cups to the conference room where the rest of his team were. They were all sat by the roundtable, tired and ready to pass out once the case was over.

The first person he saw was Ethan Nestor. He was young and lanky, a bit fragile too and could be easily manhandled by one of the men in the room. Ethan was often the one relating to questioning the victim’s families and getting the news out to the media. He dyed his hair blue a couple of weeks ago, it now seemed normal to see him with blue hair. As long as it didn’t affect his work habits, the hair colour was the last thing to worry about. Live and let live, after all. And besides, he had red hair himself. Who was he one to make a complain?   


The second person was Sean McLoughlin. He was the agent all the way from Ireland. He was the one who did all the geographical mapping in the team and pinpointing mentioned or certain areas. He was oddly optimistic at times, but it certainly changed the mood for stressful situations such as these, but lately it seems like he’s letting the stress take over rather than his happiness.

The last person in the roundtable was Tyler Scheid. It wasn’t unusual to find Tyler with an inhumane expression. He was usually bored or unbelievably tired, but it’s just gotten worse. Tyler was one to kick down doors and make the arrest. It was the least they could to for his desire of entertainment.

“Here’s your coffee.”, Mark slid the tray down in the middle of the roundtable. His husky voice clear within his throat as he tried to cough it out. His own cup was nearly done, and he wishes he had time to go back and get another cup.

They all reach over to grab their cup, not wasting another second to take in the lovely taste of their coffee. 

“Any evidence so far?”, He mumbled against the lid of his cup.

“The police are still looking, and the news about this is as fresh as ever.”, Ethan was sipping his coffee as he flipped out his phone, going through the media. “Parents are keeping their children within ear and eyeshot, even in the house.”

“And the family? How are they holding up?”

“I can still feel their dread a mile away.”

Mark rubbed his eyes and set his cup of coffee down. Their murderer has been killing two at a time for the past week around the Quantico area. Parents were advised to keep their children close to them at all time and no matter what, to stick by them until enforcement has found out who the unsub is.

“Let’s review our information.”

“Our first victim was a 5 year old girl by the name of Allison Wright. She was last seen in the park with her parents on a picnic and had wandered off into the woods.” Sean’s eyes gazed around the table.

“Her parents said she wouldn’t ever wander off like that without their permission or acknowledgement.”

“Typical.” Tyler muttered under his breath and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s gotta be someone she knows.”

“Impossible.” Ethan tilted his head over to Tyler. “Her parents said she hardly knew any adults. Even if she did, she would be immensely shy around them.”

Everyone was silent for just a few seconds. But all their eyes flickered to the slammed open door, revealing Felix Kjellberg, their tech-analyst. He rushed in but stopped for a minute to raise an eyebrow, noticing the coffee his coworkers were holding, but there he is. Coffee-less. He, more or less, is a lot tired than them.

“What, no coffee for me?”

Mark blinked and shrugged at him. 

“Well — There’s been another murder. You should go check it out, it was just down the street. Also, you owe me coffee.” Felix pointed his finger at Mark before striding off back to his office. Just as he did so, the team started to move out of the conference room and to where Felix had mentioned. 

It wasn’t difficult to locate. Police were already there and cameras were about to roll. The entire news crew were swarming the place, Mark and his teammates had to shove their way through to one of the police officers.

“Mark Fischbach with the Behavioural Analyst Unit, we were informed there was another murder relating to our current case.”   
The police officer nodded towards the door of the home.

“They’re in there.”

Mark nods and turns back to his team. 

“Ethan, stall the camera crew until we have further information. Sean, Tyler, you’re coming with me.”

Ethan was always left alone to his own devices. He was the only one ever specialized in talking the cameras out of the crime scene, but Tyler couldn’t help feel empathetic. The blue-haired boy was the youngest out of all of them, not to mention quite fragile. Despite the fact he saw Ethan nod with will to wave the cameras away, maybe there was just a hint of hesitation and fear. 

So Tyler turned back, leaving Sean and Mark for the crime scene. 

Upon entering the home, they were hit with a wave of eeriness. The home itself was sprinkled with a bit of ghosts and paranormal vibes, it didn’t sit well with both of them. They both wanted to be out as quick as possible.

“MO changed.” Mark noted, nodding his head at the bodies that lay lifeless on the floor.

Sean noted it as well. What turned into murders of children was now murders of an entire family. Not just luring their kids into weird alleyways or forests. Just intruding their homes. Perhaps they were on a rampage now. 

“Their preferences haven’t.”

Brown hair, green eyes. That was their preference. They didn’t mind age, or gender. It was just those specific things that made this unsub click. But why? 

“Happy lookin’ family, is the looks of it.”, Sean observed all the family portraits on the wall. Family gatherings, Christmas, Thanksgiving. It was a big family tree. He could imagine them smiling and laughing as he stared for too long at the portraits.

Sean’s imaginations were completely torn from him when Mark spoke.

“The girl looked to be abused.” Mark didn’t dare touch the body without any gloves on, but just by closely looking, it was obvious. At first glance, it didn’t seem so obvious. The bruises were just behind her neck, slightly covered by her brown locks that lay on the floor astray. On a normal day, her hair would cover those bruises. 

They both suddenly know why the home seemed so eerie.

"God help us all.", Sean muttered.


End file.
